wikimotorsfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiMotors Wiki
Welcome to the WikiMotors WikiMotors is a free Wiki all about the maintenance and servicing of your car. It is designed to instruct people on how to service their own cars without the hastle of paying a garage. Servicing Your Car In order to service your car you will first need a few tools and parts. You will need; *Oil Filter Removal tool (If needed) *Spark plug removal tool *Spanner or socket set *screwdrivers *car jack or ramp *Tyre pump *New oil *Oil Filter *Air filter *Pollen filter (if needed) *New spark plugs *screen wash Once you have these things you are now ready to service your car!! #You can start by either jacking the car up so that you can get to the oil sump drain plug (make sure the car is level so oil drains fully). You do this by undoing the bolt which is on the bottom of the sump and removing. Remember to have a bucket or oil but to catch the oil and never throw the oil away make sure it is disposed of properly. #Once you have emptied the sump of all of its oil you can then screw the drain bolt back in so that the new oil does not fall back out. You may need to replace the washer as it may be bent or perished and may not make a tight seal which may lead to an oil leak. #You can now refill your car with fresh oil. Undo your oil filler cap underneath the bonnet (usually on top of the engine) and begin to pour oil into the cap. Do not pour the whole bottle in as this should be done in stages, pour a bit in and then check the level on the dipstick. Keep topping the oil up and checking the level until you have the correct amount in the engine. This will be indicated on the dipstick. Your car now has fresh new oil. #You should now change the oil filter so that the new thicker oil can be filtered correctly and effectivly. To do this you must first locate the oil filer which is usually on one side of the engine. (Looks like a canister) Once you have found this you should then undo the filter either using a removal tool or a strong grip to untwist the filter. You then need the new filter, in order to seal the filter effectivly i recommend putting some oil around the rubber seal to ensure an air tight seal. Then pour a little bit of oil into the filter and screw back on and then putting the case back on if the car has one. #The air filter is the next thing to change. Start by removing the air filter cover which may be clipped on or with a few screws. When removed take the old air filter out and put the new on in making sure it is the right way up. You may also have to oil the filter if it is not pre oiled. The oil will come with the filter if not and is a case of spreading it on the filter to catch dirt and grit which comes through the filter. You can then screw or clip the case back on. #The Spark plugs are an essential part of the service. In order to remove the spark plugs you will need to remove the cover which is usuaslly on top of the engine case or sometimes on the side. The coils will also need to be removed from the plugs so access is given. Using the spark plug removal tool gently unscrew the old sparkplugs making sure not to tighten by mistake and damage the threads. (I recommend using silver or irridium plugs as they are stronger and last longer) #The new Spark plugs are simple to install. Simply screw them in (making sure they are straight) and do them up but not so that they are to tight. Once all of the plugs are in you can then re connect the coils (in the correct order) and put the casing back on. #The pollen filter is next. These are located either under the dashboard inside the car or back in the engine bay by the fire wall. The casing is the same method as the air filter. Simply unclip or un screw the casing replace the filter (oil if needed) and then replace. Screw the casing back on and its as simple as that. A very simple step but makes a whole lot of diffrernce as it filters out the things you dont want to be breathing in through your heating ducts. #All thats that left to do is top up the washer fluid. The washer bottle can be found under the bonnet and should be topped up with ready mixed screen wash or screen wash and pre boiled water (to reduce marks on screen and body). Fill to maximum level and close the cap. Once this is doen all thats left is to let the car run up to temperature to allow the new oil to circulate and then your done. Images.jpg Oil-Change1.jpg Air-filter-2.jpg imagesCA87TY1P.jpg Sparkplugchange035.jpg spark_plug_inspection_3.jpg imagesCATNQZB2.jpg oil-change-irvine-ca.jpg washerbottle.jpg Latest activity Category:Browse